


On A Winter’s Day

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Humbug Hair, M/M, fluffy fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex go for a walk in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Winter’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation I had with doodlestruddel/prettyvisitorsinthebakery the other day... the G rated one... I haven't forgotten my other fics, I'm working hard on them, but I couldn't help but write this little piece down. I hope you like it!

Miles looked over at his boyfriend, a little concerned at his lack of a scarf and gloves in the December cold. He had warned Alex when they had left the house for a walk in the forest, but Alex wanted to hear nothing about it. “Sure you aren’t cold?” Miles asked as he wrapped his gloved hand around Alex’s bare one.

“‘m fine, it’s not that cold, Mi, “ the boy smiled in return, although it was a little unconvincing.

“Alex, it’s snowing,” Miles said, waving his free hand around in the air.

Alex chose to ignore Miles’ concerns and fixed his gaze forward again, carefully following the bumpy track they were following. Still, he tightened his grip on Miles’ hand.

Miles pouted at Alex’s profile with a frown, before he mirrored his behavior. Then, he glanced down, finding his shoelace untied. “Hold on,” he said, stopping in his tracks, pointing at his feet when Alex gave him a confused look. Miles released Alex from his grip and kneeled, tying the laces with gloved hands as best as he could. His gaze locked on the white ground, and an idea came to him just as he finished the bow on his laces. With a little smile, he scraped some snow together with his gloves and got back up.

Alex took it as a cue to start walking again, but Miles stopped him with a ,“Al, wait—”

“Christ, Miles,” Alex sighed, turning on his heels to face Miles. “What is it then?”

“C’mere,” Miles murmured, his hand curling behind Alex’s head to bring their faces closer. Alex’s annoyance disappeared, and he grinned before he closed his eyes. Miles nearly laughed when Alex puckered his chapped lips, waiting to meet Miles’. In one swift motion, Miles brought his hand up and pressed a hand full of snow in Alex’s face. The latter sputtered and staggered backwards. With a huff, he opened his eyes, his eyelashes and eyebrows were white, and snow dangled from the hair that framed his face. One final, stunned _pfff_ from his lips was accompanied by more snow, and he looked at Miles in disbelief. Miles, in his place, was laughing hysterically.

“You think that’s funny?” Alex yelled. His head had turned red with anger and his hands were frantically sweeping some snow from his coat.

“Y-You should’ve see yourself,” Miles hiccupped, tears pricking behind his eyes. “You-You looked all,” he attempted to imitate Alex’s face, but ultimately failed, ending up laughing even harder. With a loud sniff he rubbed his eyes.

“You have no idea,” Alex began, kneeling and scooping some snow up in his hands, “what you’ve just unleashed.” Alex slung his arm back and closed one eye, the tip of his tong peaking from the corner of his mouth as he aimed the snowball he had formed at Miles’ head. With a swing of his arm and a flick of his wrist, he released the snowball from his hand.

Miles snorted as he brought his hands down from his eyes and blinked a few times to sharpen his vision. The blur in his vision disappeared just in time to catch the snowball coming his way, but he had no chance; the snowball landed right in his face. It was Miles’ turn to sputter now, and Alex’s to laugh.

“Ooooh, you’re gonna regret that, Al,” Miles promised, already kneelig down.

Alex quickly turned on his heels, bursting into a fit of giggles as he ran away from Miles, into the forest. Gracefully, he jumped some stones that were in the way, and disappeared behind a tree.

Miles laughed shortly, formed a firm snowball and got up to follow his boyfriend into the forest. When he passed a few trees, he could see Alex hiding behind one of the trees, the flutter of his coat in the wind giving him away. “I can see youuu,” he sang, stepping a bit harder. Alex turned again, and ran, his giggles leading Miles’ way as they ran, until he eventually lost sight of the brunet.

Alex twisted behind a particular big tree, one that could block him from Miles’ view entirely. He panted softly, his breath coming out in small puffs. His heart hammered in his chest, from running, and from anticipation. Still, he held his breath as he heard Miles moving around, branches cracking under his boots. Suddenly, it was silent, and when Alex dared to peak his head around the tree, Miles was nowhere to be seen.

“Aaaaalex,” Miles’ taunting voice echoed.

Nervously, Alex turned, unable to see or hear where Miles could be. He pushed his back against the tree and scanned his surroundings. Miles wasn’t in sight, but his eye fell on a tree in front of him. He might have just enough time to run towards it and hide further. Alex glanced around once more, and started running. Halfway, he heard a scream next to him, and he caught Miles in the corner of his eye, approaching him at high speed. With a shriek Alex was brought to the ground, his back on the cold ground.

Miles straddled Alex’s hips and restrained his hands above to his head with his free hand. “Gotcha, darling,” he smirked.

Alex squirmed in his hold for a while, but ultimately Miles’ grip was too strong and slowly Alex came to a stop, panting as he shook some of his curls out of his face as he smiled playfully. “Fine,” he sighed. “Give it to me, then.”

Miles leaned in. “What was that, love?” He asked, turning his head to the side.

“You… won,” Alex admitted softly.

“I won?” Miles asked loudly.

Alex nodded shortly. “You won, yeah? Now do what you need to do.” With that, Alex closed his eyes tightly, his nose scrunching up, ready for Miles’ attack.

Miles smiled at the boy below him. He dropped the snowball next to Alex head and released Alex from his grip, before he leaned in and kissed the tip of Alex’s cold, red nose. Surprised, Alex’s eyes flew open before he giggled at the touch. He brought his hands up to cup Miles’ jaw and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a cold kiss.

With a smile, Miles pulled away. “I’ll have mercy on you,” he sighed, “but only because you’re so fucking cute.” He kissed Alex’s nose once more. “C’mon, loser, let’s get you warmed up,” he smirked, getting up and pulling Alex with him.

\--

“Stay here,” Miles murmured, pushing his shivering boyfriend down in front of the fireplace he’d just lit. “I’ll make us something to drink.”

Alex smiled thankfully, warming his hands by the fire. “Thank you.”

“I told you you’d be cold… You’re wearing a scarf next time,” Miles said, pointing his finger at Alex. “And gloves. Maybe a beanie, too,” he added as he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he emerged back into the room, two steaming mugs in his hands. He placed one in Alex’s hands, who wrapped his hands around the cup eagerly, as he dropped on the floor across from Alex.

“You made cocoa!” Alex exclaimed happily, looking into his cup. He immediately brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, winching when he realized it might still be too hot to drink.

Miles smiled fondly, knowing how much Alex adored the beverage. “Enjoy it, love.”

Alex crawled closer to Miles, eventually ending up in the other’s lap. They sat in silence, enjoying their drink and warming up by the fire, alternating stealing quick glances at one another with lazy, chocolate-y kisses. With a little burp and a content sigh, Alex placed his empty mug on the coffee table next to them, right next to Miles’ already empty mug. “I had fun today,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Miles’ neck as he pressed a soft kiss to Miles’ lips. “Except for losing, of course,” he added when he pulled away with a sniff, turning his head to the side.

Miles smiled into Alex’s cheek, and then picked a little twig from Alex’s curly locks. “I had fun as well. We can’t both win, Alex, but I must say you took your defeat well.”

“I was thinking about that, actually,” Alex began, untangling his arms from Miles’ neck and gently pressing the palm of his hand against the center of Miles’ chest, pushing him to his back. “I think we need to think of a way where we can both have fun, and where both of us can win, and I think I know one,” he paused to lift himself and position himself on top of Miles properly, “if you know what I mean,” he added in a whisper.

Miles cocked an eyebrow and placed his hands on Alex’s thighs, slowly sweeping up over the denim. “I think I might have an idea, yeah.”

Alex smirked and leaned in closer, their faces only inches away. “I’m glad we have an agreement,” he breathed, before pressing his lips to Miles’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, if you have the time. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
